The Bear
The Bear is a cartoon character from Warner Bros. Studios, Isolde Schmitt-Menzel and WDR. She is an anthropomorphic small bear that lived in the mighty forest with her friends (the forest animals), she’s a sweet and cuddly little grizzly bear that a time, falls in love with the male anthropomorphic bear “Mr. Bear”, as she and Mr. Bear wanted to hire a new dinner at the restaurant, but the cat got scared away from calling him “Ant Pasted”, she becomes friends with The Mouse (Die Maus), which whatever could be a matter, She has brown fur, wearing many clothes as she wants, She like singing, sleeping, swimming and dancing, She likes her friends: The Mouse, The Weasels, The Spotted Ferret, The Skunk and some other animals. in Short Films The Bear and the Weasel Ant Does It! The Love Bears The Tea Party The Bear’s Christmas The Apple Tree The Zoo The Mystical Forest The Fireworks The Bridge The Bear and The Mouse The Nighttime City The Gardening The Dentist The Summer Vacation The Bear and The Mouse at Christmas Bedtime Stories The Rainbow Rally Dino Digs Good Night! The Seventh Seas The Bear’s Halloween Nightmare The Sleepwalking Bear The Christmas Carol The Guitar The Showbiz: Starring with The Bear and The Mouse Happy Birthday, Bear! The Gym At School The Forest Deers The Bear, The Mouse and Bugs Bunny A Little Looney with The Bear and The Mouse The Twisted House The Bear and The Owl The Money Adventures of The Bear and The Mouse In TV Movies The Mouse: a Valentine for You Bugs Bunny’s Another Halloween Spectacular A Bugs Bunny’s Another Christmas Spectacular The Bear and The Mouse’s Christmas Adventures It’s Bugs Bunny’s 52nd Anniversary Spectacular! in Films The Mouse: The Movie The Bear and The Mouse’s Wack-a-Mania The Bear and The Mouse: The Movie Looney Tunes: The Movie The Bear and The Mouse at Hawaiian Vacation The Bear and The Mouse: The Wild Run Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run - Part 2 The Bear and The Mouse: The Movie 2 The Bear and The Mouse Goes To The Beach The Bear and The Mouse’s Christmas Spectacular The Bear and The Mouse: Gathering at The Sea The Bear and The Mouse’s Thanksgiving The Bear and The Mouse: The Movie 3 Looney Tunes: Back in Action 2 (2022 film) The Monkeybird Curse: Starring The Bear and The Mouse In TV Series The Bear and The Mouse Show Maus & Bär: a Looney Tunes Production Looney Tunes: The TV Show The Bear: The Series The Unlimited Looney Tunes Show The New Bugs Bunny Show The New Bear and The Mouse Show The Extra Timing Show: Featuring The Bear and The Mouse Trivia * The Bear is a Part of the German Books and Comics. * The Bear Became The Looney Tunes Star in the 1970s. * The Bear Sounds Like Karen (from Frosty the Snowman). * The Bear is also a Part of Bastei Books “''Das Buch mit der Maus''” and Isolde Schmitt-Menzel’s Books. Gallery 16E07FF9-9F26-4A5B-90B5-98F7CBF61737.jpeg|The Bear With Her Friend “The Mouse” A8C1AD41-3EAC-4AA6-A61B-E3C51AF88469.jpeg|The Bear and The Mouse in The Gardening 40F51015-CE9E-4B01-9123-308A3ED85E01.jpeg|The Bear and The Mouse Caroling “Silent Night” at the end of The Bear and The Mouse at Christmas CC671D08-C192-44E2-BC69-5FC2548075D5.jpeg|The Bear and The Mouse Appears in The Bear and The Mouse CDBE324A-98D9-4982-B495-06969A185D98.jpeg E66628BD-4EC7-442B-B4EB-CAFAC95A3A65.jpeg BF067B51-AC8B-41C0-A920-7096C55C56FF.jpeg 7AAE5546-BBFA-4E9B-8C5A-1E7751CBC3B4.jpeg 8D81BDB0-2AFC-4E21-9FD4-1055B12D4405.jpeg 1D1B460F-68F9-43B3-AE65-132CF0A5DDBC.jpeg 9376FA57-4B4C-43EA-9066-143F6392D928.jpeg|was seen on The Bear and The Mouse E134F0F3-78CE-480A-9DFD-3FE48835F7D4.jpeg|was seen on The Gym Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Heroines Category:Bears